


Pull Me Closer

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awards Presentation, F/M, Famous family, Jon is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Jon and Sansa meet during a special event. He had wanted to tell her for so long and she had yearned for him for so long. Tonight will be the moment of truth for them. One-shot drabble au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 5: hearts

Jon peered out through the peephole and made sure the coast was clear before he slipped out of the hotel room. Running a hand through his curls to make sure not a strand was out of place and that his now crumpled shirt was tucked in properly. She was still on him, the scent of her pervaded every fibre of his being and even his clothes. Laundry could wait a week or two. 

See you tonight love, he thought as he glanced back at the messed up duvet that hardly covered a shapely leg which stuck out from underneath it. Jon felt his loins stir as he recalled the last few hours from the night before in his mind. And more nights to come, he thought grinning to himself and reluctantly opened the door. 

..... TWELVE HOURS EARLIER... 

The annual Wild @ Heart charity ball was an event Sansa and Arya were always looking forward to in attending. All of the North's high society and who's who were invited and the Starks were almost always on their guest list. Ned and Catelyn Stark's contributions and efforts in funding wildlife research and rehabilitating the endangered grey wolves back to their original habitats in the North, were one of the Stark's family's proudest accomplishments. From building a research centre to picking the best experts in the field to funding the various programmes, Ned and Cat were a force to be reckoned with. And they had imparted their compassion and passion to their children as well. 

Robb was determined to continue their legacy and placed his heart and soul into doing what his parents would have done for the foundation. So much so that the organisers had promised Robb Stark, now the head of the prominent Stark household, that they would be honouring the Stark family with the Passionate Hearts award that evening. It was an award that represented what Wild@Hearts Animal Sanctuary and Wildlife Research was truly about and it was the highest honour the organisation could give to anyone for their continuing support and dedication to caring and rescuing all wild creatures big and small. 

Sansa was delighted when Robb rallied the family to ready themselves for the gala. It was Sansa's third time in attendance but the preparation leading towards the evening always seem like the first time. From choosing the right dress and jewellery, getting the right make up and hair done was something Sansa could get used to. Sansa had her eye on an exquisite red gown she saw draped on a mannequin in the Louis Vuitton boutique while out having brunch with Margaery a month ago. Sansa knew that dress was the one. Even Arya agreed it was indeed meant for Sansa and she was keen to turn heads, maybe a popular fashion magazine to look her way . 

"What time is the limo picking us up?"  
Sansa yelled to Arya who was in the bathroom, checking her hair for the hundredth time. Arya stepped out and shrugged, her curled up bob looking the same as it did a few moments ago. Sansa sat still as the make up artist put the finishing touches to her face. Sansa glanced from the corner of her eye at the red gown hanging on the coat rack. Robb had been generous with their wardrobe this time, who finally saw how much his sisters revelled in social events such as this. 

"I don't know, Robb will text when it's here," Arya quipped, pursing her dark plum lips. Sansa gave a little smirk when Arya took her advice and tried something different this time and picked a simple Charlie Brear dusty pink 1920s style gown that showed off her athletic physique. What are sisters for, Sansa thought happily. After the accident that took Father and Mother and little Rickon away five years ago, the Stark siblings had grown closer than they had been before. Gone were the bratty squabbles and snide remarks. They only had each other now. 

Sansa got up to wear her dress when a knock came on the door. 

"We have another half hour, I hope to God you girls are ready," Robb's voice rang in from the other side. Sansa zipped up her dress and strapped on her shoes. Arya was already ready and texting on her phone. Looks like it was going to be family night out tonight, Sansa thought as she took one final look at the mirror. Bright red dress matched with a bright red lip, Sansa was confident she was going to get some attention tonight. Perhaps best dressed by Harper's Bazaar. She could dream. 

"All right. You ready? Let's do this."

Sansa and Arya stood in front of the full length mirror of Sansa's room and looked at themselves. How much they had grown. It seemed like only yesterday they were wearing pigtails and shoes with untied laces and now, they were all dressed up glamourously for a ball. Arya smiled back at Sansa's reflection and both of them stepped out, geared up for perhaps the best night of the year. 

Sansa couldn't help but squeal slightly as she stepped in the grand ballroom of the Waldorf. The huge chandelier hanged elegantly high above the room, its crystals reflecting the warm light and bathing everything in a rich golden glow. Everyone looked beautiful, Sansa noticed. She could get used to this. As the Stark siblings were ushered to their tables, Sansa felt a light tug on her elbow. 

"You caught my eye, Sansa," a low raspy voice whispered from behind her. Sansa almost stopped breathing. Jon. 

Sansa turned and was greeted by a very dapper and broodingly handsome Jon Targaryen. Sansa's mouth nearly touched the floor. The velvet navy suit with the navy bow tie looked as if it belonged on him. The almost black curly hair that neatly framed his handsome face gave Sansa butterflies. 

"Jon.. Oh my God, so good to see you! My, my look at you, you cleaned up well." Sansa reached over to give Jon a hug. It had been years since she last saw him. Ever since the accident. Sansa lingered in his arms when she caught a whiff of Jon's wonderful scent. How she missed him. They had been childhood friends and practically grew up together. She remembered the many times Robb and Arya used to tease the both of them as if they were a couple. Sansa didn't understand why back then, but as she grew older and realised how close Jon and her were, they might as well have been. Till he moved away with his family and now, all grown up and groomed to be a Senator. Like his grandfather, Robb had always described Jon. 

"Not as good as you. My, that dress, you could stop a train in that."

"Well, I just might after I drink all that champagne," Sansa giggled, her cheeks pink from Jon's stare. 

"Not too much though, at least until after a dance with me," Jon smiled as he held out his hand to her. 

The night went wonderfully as expected, Robb managed to bring a tear out of everyone in the room with his heartfelt speech and Arya finally getting a chance to chat with the suave Gendry Baratheon. Even Bran was having a good time. But all she could focus on was Jon. Who had been constantly gazing at her with his dark eyes from the next table the moment she sat down. They had exchanged shy smiles and looks across the tables and Sansa could even feel his eyes on her when she left for the bathroom. She had to admit it felt good. How did she ever missed out on Jon? Too close for comfort, perhaps. But still, the thought of Jon with her was a tempting prospect. And one she had always thought for some time. The image in her mind never really left. 

Sansa felt a nice warm buzz from the four glasses of Vueve Cliqout she had downed and leaned on her chair as she watched everyone around her. She was sober still but felt relaxed. 

"Robb did a wonderful job with the speech. I'm sure your mom and dad would've been proud."

Sansa heard Jon and turned to see him sitting beside her. Her table was empty as Arya was seated at Gendry's table and Bran and Robb were making rounds shaking hands with everybody who congratulated them. 

"He did and I'm sure they would be too."

Sansa sighed and wished her mother and father could see how far they've come as a family. She missed them terribly. Especially little Rickon. He would love coming to places like these. Sansa took a deep breath when she felt a sob coming on. No, it's a happy night for all of us tonight, let's just enjoy it, Sansa thought. 

"You know, there's a little garden out back that I've always wanted to check out at night, thought maybe I could do with some company. If you don't mind, would you like to come join me for a walk, Sansa?"

Sansa came back to herself as she heard Jon's invitation. She too had wondered how the rose garden of the Waldorf looked like at night. She looked around and it deemed upon her that perhaps a quick break from all the celebration would be nice. Sansa took Jon's offered hand and followed him out of the ball room. 

The summer night was a balmy one and the air was warm and filled with the scent of roses. Sansa loved it, it looked different at night, the roses bore a darker red, almost purple in the moonlight. 

"I have to say, I've always wanted to bring a date here." Jon chuckled as he admired the garden. 

"Oh, so were you successful?"

Jon laughed at Sansa's cheeky remark. He missed that about her. 

"Well, you're here with me now, aren't you? So I say yes."

"Free champagne and dinner. Well, you got a good deal."

They both laughed at Sansa's comment. They've always shared a similar sense of humour. 

"I couldn't take my eyes off you the moment I saw you walk in Sansa. And I started to remember all the times we had together when we were kids. Do you still remember? "

Sansa smiled. Of course she did. 

" Yes I do Jon. We had so much fun together. Those were good times, of course I remember."

"Have you thought of me ever since? Because I often think of you, Sansa. And I was hoping to see you tonight."

Sansa blushed. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or Jon that was making her warm and tingly inside. 

"And I was hoping I could talk to you about something that I've waited so long to tell you."

Sansa head snapped towards Jon who was now inching closer to her. Sansa wasn't quite sure what was happening. 

"Sansa, I-I don't know how to tell you this but I'm just going to say it.. I love you. I've always been in love with you. Ever when we were kids, I knew I loved you. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just wanted you to know. Before I.. Before it's too late to say it," Jon softly professed, his whispering breath on her giving her goosebumps as he spoke the words. Jon was now holding her arms and looking at her earnestly. 

"Oh." Sansa was stunned by Jon's admission. She wasn't dreaming, she had always wanted Jon to say that to her, ever since she realised she had developed feelings for him too but kept quiet, just like he did. Missing him was terrible when he had to move far away. The emails and calls didn't stop though they got much lesser and less frequent. Apparently, they were both afraid of speaking the truth when it was the only thing that mattered. 

" You could have told me sooner, Jon. I missed you terribly. I thought you didn't want me around anymore."

"No, no... Oh my sweet Sansa, never. I wanted to stay but family duty got in the way. And I'm sorry it did. I've always wanted you to be with me. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to lose you if I did. Because maybe you didn't feel the same way. "

Sansa felt tears coming on. How long she had waited for those words to greet her ears. It was a song. 

" But you were wrong Jon. I did. I've always did."

"Oh." Jon looked down and tried to compose himself. This was getting harder than how he had planned it to be. 

"Jon, I've always loved you. And you know what, I still do. I just wished you acted on it, instead of letting it be. I wondered for so long, Jon."

It was Jon's turn now to tear up. How could he not know? He cherished her friendship and presence so much that he didn't dare to ruin it. It was a mistake to leave it and it plagued him ever since. 

"Oh Sansa, I was an idiot. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you, for all the lost time?" 

Sansa's eyes searched his and wondered what she would do if this opportunity didn't present itself again. They were reunited again and there must be some cosmic reason for such things. Sansa wasn't a big believer in most things but the feelings bubbling up in her, told her there was something truly magical about what she and Jon had shared. And perhaps, they both were not going to let it pass and lose it again. 

"Well, pull me closer, Jon and we'll find out."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: jonsaforlife


End file.
